In recent years there has been demand for fracture imaging and fracture counting methods, largely driven by shale fracturing (“fracking”), shale drilling, and completions design for lateral shale wells. Because of this demand, attention has turned to acoustic measurements, and especially ultrasonic refractive techniques. Locating and imaging fractures is important in the process of locating hydrocarbons and, if found, optimizing the completions processes. Those fractures can be difficult to detect for a variety of reasons, including mud type and the condition of the fracture. For instance, a fracture may be an open fracture or it may be one that has healed (closed by mineral deposition) and therefore has low acoustic contrast relative to adjacent formations, making it rather invisible to standard acoustic reflectivity imaging. Electrical resistivity tools have been used to locate fractures, but they are useful only in certain wellbore environments and therefore have limited applicability.